tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Smoking Guns
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Grupa Munit of the Top Khana wants you to deliver black market Arms Shipments to Outpost Intrepid, the Labbna Syndicate and the Awol Camp. If you successfully deliver all three he will present you with a Top Khana Syndicate Token. ''Note: This is a side-mission of the Earning Respect mission.'' * Deliver Outpost Intrepid Shipment :Deliver an Arms Shipment from the Top Khana to Corporal Fiorella at Outpost Intrepid. * Deliver Labbna Shipment :Deliver an Arms Shipment from the Top Khana to Sigal Haggus in the Labbna Quarter just outside of Staal. * Deliver Awol Shipment :Deliver an Arms Shipment from the Top Khana to Sergeant Melching at the Awol Camp, west of Staal. Briefing Top Khana Grupa Munit: :This is not a small thing you ask, to recieve the token of the Top Khana. This means you are accepted as syndicate. That you are to us as one of our own. :To recieve this honor, you must do business in our name. Our business is the running of guns. These guns are very valuable. In the Crucible, they can be more valuable than food or medicine. If we are trusting these to you, and anything should happen to them? Let us just say that your life would not be worth a tovan chublik. :We are having three arms shipments for delivering. The first to the Labbna. They are needing protection for their salvage operations. The second is to your own people in the tunnels beneath the fallen fort. The third will be perhaps the most difficult. It is a delivery to those you call "the Awols". Deliver Outpost Intrepid Shipment Corporal Fiorella: :What's that? You're running guns for the Top Khana? You're jerkin' my chain! :Yeah, I'll take them. We haven't had an AFS arms shipment in three months. If it weren't for my black market connections, we'd have lost this outpost a long time ago. :Tell Munit I'll send his payment right over, through the usual channels. He'll know what I'm talkin' about. Deliver Labbna Shipment Labbna Sigal Haggus: :So, the Top Khana are using Earthers for their dirty workings now? It makes no matter to the Grupa, so long as the merchandise is of quality. :Yes, this looks adequate for our needs. With the Warden Bots, Thrax, and now the Flare Gashers, our salvage operations have become most dangerous to limb and life. Tell Grupa Munit that our payment will be sent at once. Also, tell him we will be placing another order very soon. Deliver Awol Shipment Awol Sergeant Melching: :Who the hell are you? You're AFS, but you're working for the Top Khana? And I thought I'd seen it all! :Man, this shipment is just in time. We've probably got half a dozen functional weapons between us. One more hit and run raid by the Thrax and we would'a been toast! :Munit's charging us twice what he's charging the assholes over at Intrepid, but what are we gonna do? Tell him we'll send his payment right over. Debriefing Top Khana Grupa Munit: :We are hearing reports that all three shipments have been delivered and payment is on the way. This is most fortunate for you. :As we agreed, here is your token. Perhaps we can be doing more business with you in the future. Grupa Munit is liking your style!